The invention relates to folding baskets, and more particularly relates to folding baskets of the all-plastic type.
In conventional all-plastic folding baskets, the depth of the basket corresponds with the depth of a letter- or legal-sized folder, i.e. somewhat over 8.5 inches. Likewise conventionally, the width of the basket corresponds with the width of a letter-sized folder, i.e. somewhat over 11 inches.
In conventional all-plastic folding baskets, the end panels of the basket--which are, as described above, about 8.5 inches high by about 11 inches wide--fold up so that they lie in a common plane when the basket is collapsed. Consequently, the length of the basket must be at least 17 inches (i.e. at least twice 8.5 inches) to accommodate two end panels which are folded up.
A legal-size folder is about 14 inches long. Thus, a conventional folding basket will be longer than a legal-size folder. The extra approximately 3 inches is not only wasteful but is even detrimental, because legal-size folders will slide back and forth within the basket and will not be held in position.
It would be advantageous to provide a folding basket which could have "letter by legal" dimensions, i.e. which would bound an interior cavity that is approximately 8.5 inches high, 14 inches long and 11 inches wide.
One object of the invention is to provide a folding basket which can be manufactured in letter by legal size.
Another object is to provide such a basket in which the length of the basket is not required to be at least twice the depth of the basket.
Another object is, in general, to improve on known baskets of this type.
In accordance with the invention, this is achieved by providing a folding basket which has a rectangular and open-centered top frame. A bottom plate is also provided; its exterior dimensions correspond to those of the frame. Two opposed folding sides connect corresponding longer sides of the frame and plate together.
Two end panels are provided. Each of the end panels has a hinged end and a free end. The hinged end is hinged to the frame. When the basket is unfolded, the end panels are pivoted to close off the ends of the basket between the frame, the plate and the sides. When the basket is folded, the end panels are rotated to be parallel to the plate, and the free ends of the end panels overlap each other. The free ends of the end plates are recessed and mate together so that the end panels lie in a common plane.